Ballon d'eau
by Koiwasenso
Summary: Sabo a toujours adoré les mystères. Cette magnifique brune en est un. Alors quand elle l'invite à la suivre il ne refuse pas.


Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous !

Je vous offres aujourd'hui, ce qui devait être à l'origine un OS, mais qui finalement tiendra en deux chapitres. ( Trois, si j'ai le courage et l'inspiration de faire un épilogue ^^ )

C'est un concept assez original et particulier qui m'est venu à l'écoute de la chanson présente dans cette fiction " Mizu Fusen " de Maiko Fujita.

J'ai traduis moi même la chanson à partir de l'anglais, mais il y a quelques partis que j'ai eu du mal à comprendre alors j'ai arrangé tout ça à ma façon !

PS; _Petite pensée à ma chieuse, qui allait finir par m'harceler si je ne l'écrivais pas. T'as plutôt intérêt à aimer !_

Bref, sur ce **Bonne Lecture ! ~**

.

* * *

.

Sabo rêvait. La jeune femme qui venait d'entrée sur scène avait fait hurler tout les hommes présent dans le bar.

Sa démarché assurée faisait bouger son bassin dans un rythme endiablé, ses longs cheveux noirs et lisse qui retombaient en cascade sur ses épaules et lui arrivait en bas du dos, virevoltaient en même temps qu'elle s'avançait sur la scène. Sa longue robe noir fendu remontait jusqu'à sa cuisse droite et ses longues et fines jambes firent tourner l'œil de plus d'une personne. Ses escarpins claquaient et résonnaient sur le planché de la scène.

Elle s'arrêta devant le micro et parcouru la salle du regard. Ils se stoppèrent sur le blond qui cru mourir devant ces deux perles noisettes.

Les lèvres de la jeune femme s'étirèrent en un sourire puis elle détourna les yeux pour regarder un point invisible devant elle.

Une douce mélodie retentit alors. Après quelques secondes la brune prit une inspiration et commença à chanter.

Sa voix était lente et paisible et donnait des frissons à toutes les personnes qui l'écoutaient.

Tout le monde s'étaient tût pour la chanson d'amour

 _"Des bonbons à la pomme sur l'étale_

 _Le chemin que je parcours en ta compagnie_

 _les tambours résonnent_

 _précipitant mes sentiments "_

Sa voix de cristal hypnotisait même les plus durs des hommes.

 _"Le ballon d'eau_

 _glisse doucement entres mes doigts_

 _l'eau éclabousse_

 _et trempe l'ourlet de mon yukata"_

 _._

Sabo regarda autour de lui et pût voir la salle entière qui avait les yeux rivées sur la magnifique chanteuse.

.

 _" ce sentiment doux et amer_

 _c'est à cause de l'été_

 _je me suis retenu, je ne veux pas être blessé_

 _et c'est à ce moment"_

 _._

La mélodie se fit plus insistante et la jeune femme éleva la voix pour le refrain.

.

 _" la brise de la nuit, mon cœur bat_

 _tu as retiré ma main_

 _confus mais pourtant_

 _je veux mieux te connaitre "_

 _._

Elle reprit une voix plus douce, caressant les oreilles de son public.

 _" la douce brise_

 _caresse mes joues_

 _je levais les yeux vers le ciel_

 _avec le tonnerre grondant dans le lointain_

 _les nuages s'en vont, l'été vient_

 _pourtant je ne peux_

 _je veux mais je ne peux pas_

 _je te demande la raison de ton geste "_

 _._

Le refrain reprit et Sabo ferma les yeux se laissant bercer par la mélodie.

.

 _" silencieusement, marchons ensemble_

 _grimpons sur la colline_

 _nos cœurs battant en rythme_

 _ce moment précieux"_

 _._

Elle monta dans l'aigu, fermant elle aussi les yeux, se laissant emporter par sa chanson.

.

 _" le ballon d'eau crevé_

 _Tu ne peux pas revenir_

 _et moi non plus_

 _maintenant que j'ai réalisé"_

" Qu'a tu réalisé ? " Pensa Sabo.

 _" Qu'il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière "_

" Il n'y en a jamais. "

 _" La main qui tenait la mienne_

 _les doigts qui jouaient avec mes cheveux_

 _Ça ne peux être quelqu'un d'autre_

 _c'est ta chaleur que je veux."_

 _._

Ses derniers mots résonnèrent dans la grande salle. Elle fredonna encore quelques notes et sourit quand la musique prit fin. Elle s'inclina sous le tonnerre d'applaudissement et de sifflements que lui offrait son public. Elle se tourna ensuite et repartis vers les coulisses.

.

.

.

La soirée passa, et Sabo sortit du bar, toujours la chanson de la brune en tête. Il n'arrivait pas à s'enlever ses magnifiques yeux marrons de l'esprit.

En se rendant à son bateau, il fut attiré par une mélodie fredonnait. N'ayant aucunes envie de dormir il se dirigea en direction de la voix.

Là, assise sur le ponton sur trouvait la jeune chanteuse. Ses pieds venaient et allaient dans l'eau et sa tête retombait en arrière. Par réflexe, Sabo leva lui aussi la tête et sourit au spectacle que lui offrait le ciel nocturne. Des milliers d'étoiles éparpillés, partout autour de lui.

Il souffla dans l'air frais de la nuit et la brune se tourna vers lui. Elle lui sourit et l'invita à la rejoindre d'un geste de la main. Le révolutionnaire s'avança et se mit en tailleur à coté d'elle.

.

 _"_ Quelle belle nuit pas vrai ?

\- Oui. C'est le moment que je préfère. Quand tout est calme, que la lune se reflète dans la mer et que le ciel nous offre son plus beau spectacle.

\- Je préfère les couchers de soleil. Tu sait, quand le soleil disparaît par delà la mer. Quand le ciel se teinte en orange et que la nuit prend place de l'autre coté. C'est comme si deux ciels différents se mêlaient l'un à l'autre. Pour moi, c'est ça son plus beau spectacle. "

\- Tu arriverais presque à me faire changer d'avis. "

 _._

Elle se tourna vers lui, intéressée.

.

" Presque ?

\- Oui presque. Je ne me laisse pas si facilement influencer. "

.

La jeune femme eu un reniflement amusé.

" Quoi ?

\- Je suis sur que je peux te prouver le contraire.

\- Ha, et comment ?

\- Suit moi. "

.

Elle se leva, suivit par le blond. La brune lui attrapa la main et l'emmena dans un endroit qu'elle seule connaissait.

.

" Tu habite ici ?

\- Non, je suis une voyageuse.

\- Pirate ?

\- Oui. "

.

Sabo pensa un instant à ses frères qui parcouraient l'océan.

.

" Liberté ?

\- Oui, et je veux que mon nom résonne dans le monde entier.

\- C'est une bonne raison. "

.

Elle rit un instant et continua son chemin, tenant toujours fermement la main du jeune homme dans la sienne.

.

" Où m'emmène-tu ?

\- Tu verras, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te kidnapper.

\- Je doute que tu réussirais de toute façon.

\- Ne me sous estime pas, révolutionnaire. "

.

Elle se tourna vers lui, et lui sourit malicieusement.

.

" Comment tu sait ?

\- Shhh, secret. "

.

Elle mit un doigt sur sa bouche, dans un signe de silence, et reprit son chemin.

Sabo était de plus en plus intriguait par la brune. Mais il aimait les mystères à résoudre, alors il la suivit.


End file.
